The Theif
by twinkielover
Summary: A theif has kidnapped an assassin. Now Ezio, Nicola, and Antonio must get him back. please review


Two months since Italy has been liberated from the Borgia control. Many of my friends have left to spread our brotherhood to new places.

"Ezio" I looked at another assassin who bowed in respect as he continued.

"A group of thugs had captured one of our own and has escaped to what the scouts thought was Syria"

"I will go there with a group of you" I pointed to three assassins

"Yes" They all said

"Prepare your belongings we will leave at nightfall"

…

The next morning I awoke and remembered that the assassins were to meet me at the docks in twenty minutes.

I threw on my clothes and ran to the docks. There I saw the three assassins who were just getting there.

"Good morning" I said to the three.

"Morning" They said.

"We have loaded all the gear" said one.

The man looked about twenty-three with a short beard. I later get to know that his name is Augustia.

He and the rest, an older man named Nicola and a man named Antonio got on the boat. As the boat started to move away from port I looked at the great city of Venice and muttered "I will return, I promise"

…

I awake to the smell of the ocean greeting my nose. As I get up from the cot in the lower part of the ship I enter a smaller room where I found a piece of bread already cut by the other three assassins who must already be up. I cut my own piece and exit to find Nicola steering the boat and the other three working the sails.

"We are almost here" Said Antonio.

As I waited I watched the birds fly by. Eventually we reached the dock were we set the anchor. I walked off the ship partially happy to finally be off. I looked around as I studied the city intently. It seemed like a good place to hide. The city was crowded with millions of people going about their daily lives. Shop owners trying to get people to buy their merchandise, people conversing about politics, yes it's going to be tough to find my target here. As Antonio and Nicola got off the boat Antonio told me that we should talk to one of our allies that work here. As we passed through the crowded streets I listened in on some conversations going on. I know a little bit Turkish. I caught that a group of thieves were mocking the Assassins at the top of a roof almost every day. I move in closer to Antonio and Nicola to tell them.

As we finally reached a large building at the far ends of the city Antonio stopped and pointed to a door of an old building.

"Here we are" said Antonio

"About time" Nicola said who was just catching up.

As we entered the house we say the whole house was surrounded with books both on shelves and just stacked in large piles on the floor. A man came out of a doorway.

"Welcome" He said with a smile." You must be here for the map."

"Yes" I said.

He went to one of the shelves with a group of papers were rolled up and stacked away neatly. He grabbed one with a green ribbon. He undid it and before me was a map of the whole city. I was right about it being large.

"Right here is the main docks" He said pointing. "Your target is here."

"Great thank you so much" Said Antonio as we started to leave.

"Good luck" he said "and long live the assassins."

We started to make our way to the main northern docks.

…..

When we finally got there we spotted a boat that the book keeper identified as the thief's boat.

"Me and Antonio will sneak around the boat and enter through the back to take care of the thugs" Said Nicola.

Good luck

I entered through the side of the boat on a plank that the passengers' use to get on and off. As I step on to the boat a group of thugs spot me.

"HEY YOU GET OFF THIS BOAT YOUR NOT WELCOMED HERE" they said.

As I continued to put both feet on the boat I saw that Antonio and Nicola have gotten rid of the thieves on the rear of the boat.

I smile

"Ok I'll get off" I said "Just let me get…"

I grab some throwing knives from a sheave and throw it killing two guards. As the last one that remains calls for backup.

About five more thieves come out from the lower parts of the ship. I whistle and Antonio and Nicola shoot two as I kill the last two with my duel hidden blade.

Nicola and Antonio join me as we enter the lower part of the ship. There we see our assassin.

He's gotten skinnier, probably from lack of food.

I cut him down and we leave the ship.

Antonio grabs a lantern lit by the captain's desk. "And Ezio said let there be fire" as he set the ship on fire.

….

As we made our way back home I looked at the assassin held captive.

As we fed him and gave him water he slowly gained the strength to stand. He bowed to me and said "Thanks"

I looked at him and said "Remember Nothing is true everything is permitted."


End file.
